


Bad Mood

by deviltown



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Headcanon, Married Couple, Romance, but not really, the girls are fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviltown/pseuds/deviltown
Summary: AU - Olivia and Alex are married. Alex is in a bad mood and Olivia keeps calling her Alexandra.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Bad Mood

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is so corny. I blame the gays.

“What do you want for dinner, Alexandra?”

“Hello to you too, Olivia. And you sound like my mother.”

Had just entered their apartment, Alex threw her suitcase on the table and went straight to the sofa. What a fucking terrible day. 

“So I take the case didn't go well,” Olivia asked from the kitchen.

“It went fucking terrible” She was in no mood for talking. She was in no mood for absolutely nothing. Her work was tough but she usually got what she wanted in the end. Not today.

“Ok…..So I’m not asking about it anymore. What you want for dinner?” Olivia was now standing by the doorway that separated the kitchen from the living room. She’s had a rare day off so she was unusually well rested. Wearing shorts and a plain T-shirt she looked like she had spent the day watching TV and waiting for her wife to get home.

“God, I don’t know, Olivia. I also don’t care” She knew she was being an ass to her wife. Olivia didn’t deserve it but she was on a roll. Bad mood has always made her a bit mean.   
Alex turned on the TV so she wouldn't have to look at Olivia’s hurt expression.

“Ok then, I’ll just make some pasta.” Olivia finally murmured going back to the kitchen.

Signing to herself Alex threw her head back against the cushions. This was not how she had envisioned her night. She was looking forward to the evening when she left home that morning. Olivia had the day off so she’d be rested and bored by the time she arrived home. She would’ve won the case so she would’ve come home beaming and they would have an amazing dinner together and later...well later would’ve been fun.

But now she was locked in a bad mood and the last thing she wanted was to have fun. When Alex would go into these bad mood phases she’d really indulge in being as angry as she could. Fuck the world, Alex Cabot was always right. Almost always right!

Giving up on the TV she headed for the bathroom. Maybe a hot shower would make her feel better. As she was walking back from the bedroom where she had stopped to drop her cellphone she bumped into her wife head on.

“Fucking hell Olivia, weren’t you in the kitchen?”, screamed Alex.

With her hand still gripping her head the brunette answered, “Yeah, I don’t know what the hell happened today Alexandra, but I’m not in the mood to be screamed at the whole night. Get a grip.”

“Well, maybe I’m not in the mood to be bumped or answer dumb questions after a long day, Olivia. And quit calling me Alexandra, you sound like my fucking mother.”

“What are you talking about? I always call you Alexandra.”

“Well, then maybe I have always hated that”

“Ok, so I’m not sure if we are dealing with a bad mood or a late case of mommy issue here but…”

“Oh, you want to go there, Olivia? You? You want to talk about mommy issues?”

There. She had finally done it. Alex looked at Olivia’s shocked face before the brunette turned around and disappeared again into the kitchen. God, she hated herself. Why did she have to hurt the people she loved? It was like an addiction, she couldn’t help herself. Already feeling some remorse but still high on anger the blonde decided she would just head for the shower to try and calm down.

After showering and putting on her pajamas Alex was feeling a bit more like herself. She also started to feel the shame of being a total ass to her wife. She pondered if it would be best to just go to sleep and try to apologize in the morning. It would be easier for sure but she couldn’t do it in the end. Finally deciding to be a decent human being she walked into the living room.

Olivia was sitting at their dinner table with a plate full of pasta in front of her. They were both horrible cooks but Olivia sometimes had the urge to make homemade meals - even if they didn’t turn out all that great. Alex thought it was cute how her wife would get all domestic trying to follow recipes she’d found online. Thinking about these moments made Alex smile for the first time since she arrived back home. 

The blonde realized Olivia was looking at her plate but she wasn’t eating.

“Not hungry anymore?” She was testing the waters.

“It tastes like crap.” Still not looking from her plate but at least she was answering, the blonde thought.

“Liv, look about earlier…” She began approaching the table to sit beside her wife.

“I know, I get it.I know you didn’t mean it”

“No, let me explain. I guess it’s not much of an explanation more than it is an apology. I just… fuck Liv, I’m just sorry, ok? You didn’t deserve it and my bad mood was not an excuse to act that way”

“I said it’s fine, Alexandra. I mean, Alex…” 

“Alexandra is fine, I just said I didn’t like it to be a bitch. You know I love it when you call me Alexandra. And my mom calls me Al so that didn’t even make any sense” She had finally made Olivia look at her. She tried to smile and the brunette smiled back.

“Ok, ok. I was worried for a moment. I mean, I’ve been calling you Alexandra for sometime now.”

“I know and I love it. Let’s order some take out, yeah? Then maybe later I can think of other ways to apologize…”

“Yeah, I think I can give you some ideas too.” Olivia got up to bring her plate back to the kitchen as she felt Alex holding her from behind.

“You know I love you right, Liv?” She said, kissing her on the neck. 

Smiling, Olivia answered, “ I love you too, Alexandra.”

**Author's Note:**

> based on my own headcanon where Olivia calls Alex "Alexandra" when they're home. I'm also a bitch to people when I'm in a bad mood so lots of projection. Thanks for reading!


End file.
